Knights of the Old Republic 3: Will of the Sith
by damaster123
Summary: Right after the end of KOTOR 2, The Exile and some of the gang start out on a new quest to stop the Sith. Rated T for violence. I DONT OWN ANY KOTOR 1 OR 2 CHARACTERS OR PLOTS.


**This chapter isn't too actiony, but it'll give you the basic point of the story. This Fan Fic revolves around a Light Side Exile, but with an ending to KOTOR 2 that I think can only happen on the Dark Side ending. Oh, and I had to make my own personality for The Exile since his personality is never really set in stone in the game. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Exile watched as Kreia's body fell into the core of Malachore V. Green shock waves surged back as her body was digested by this beast of a planet. The long struggle between master and apprentice was over. She must've been a proud woman to choose death over facing a mistake. The mistake of choosing him.

Although she tried to kill him twice, he couldn't help but feel a little upset with himself. She was his master after all. They had a strong bond in the force. And someone whose faced the light like himself would feel bad having to kill someone who could have been saved.

But there was no time for that now. Malachore V was extremely unstable and on the verge of exploding. He would have to race out of Trayus Academy, then through the crevasses of Malachore V's rocky terrain.

Running back to the Ebbon Hawk's location took much less time than going to Trayus Academy. Most likely because all the Sith and Wildlife were slain. He ran and ran for a few minutes and stopped short at a slice in the ground. Right where the Ebbon Hawk was. He looked down in disbelief. No, he thought. No, how can this happen? He was so close to redeeming himself. Maybe he could've restarted the Order. Undone Kreia's misdeeds. But now he was going to die with Malachore…

He looked down and sighed. A soft buzz captured his attention and he looked up from the gray rock he stood on. He walked over to the slice in the ground. And saw a dim light. The light got bigger and brighter at a fast rate. The soft buzz turned into a loud sonic boom and he was literally knocked off of his feet as a large figure zoomed out of the crack and touched down gently on the ground.

It was the Ebbon Hawk! He looked into the cockpit window and saw two familiar faces. "Atton, Briana!" he yelled as the boarding ramp was deployed. He ran into the huge craft and ran into the cockpit to reunite with his friends who looked even more scraped up than before. He ran over to them.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again!" he said, still yelling due to surprise and excitement. "Hey, you didn't think we'd let this ship go down without a fight, did you?" Atton said. Both Atton and Briana were actually grinning which was out of character for his two usually serious friends.

He noticed the vacancy of the ship. "Where are the others?" he asked.

Atton spoke up first, "We were ambushed by Sith Assassins. They killed everyone one by one by lethal injection. We only survived because of Force Awareness to see through their stealth fields. We're lucky we got out with this level of injury." He said, holding up his scraped and burned arm.

The Exile was wide-eyed in disbelief. Then he came back to his senses. "Start this thing up!" he exclaimed, "We need to get out of here!" Atton nodded and started punching in sets of buttons on the control pad. He then flipped a switch and the Hawk zoomed out of Malachore.

You could see some green light out of the side window of the cockpit. The Exile turned back to Atton. "But, I can't believe it, Atton. Mira, Mandalore, Bao-Dur, T-3… all gone…" He sat down in the copilot's seat and sulked.

"Mourning our friends will not bring them back." Briana said, "But we can make their spirits live on by pursuing the Sith to the ends of the Universe."

The Exile looked up at Briana, "What Sith? Kreia, Sion and Nihilus are dead."

"True," Atton said "but the Sith that attacked us didn't bear the insignia of Trayas, a requirement of members of the academy."

"Which means there are other Sith groups out there trying to find us." Briana added.

The Exile stood up. He said confidently "Alright guys, I guess we're off on one more quest!"

"Alright, I'm ready to ignite the lightsaber again." Atton replied. He looked down at his cut arm, "Once I heal up of course."

"The same for me, as well." The equally scared Briana stated.

"Well that won't take long." The Exile replied, holding out a strange container.

"Is that-" Atton started. "Yep, Kolto!" The Exile interrupted. "I found it in a small hole I fell into running back to the Hawk. Apparently, below Malachore's first rock layer is a layer rich in Kolto. I'll just hook it into the ventilation system and it'll be spread throughout the ship. Just being on the Hawk will heal you."

"Excellent, then we can begin at once." Briana said.

The Exile started walking out of the cockpit to install the Kolto when Atton said, "So where do we go to, Korriban?"

The Exile thought. "No." he said. "We're going to Dantooine."

**The next chapter will be plenty actiony, don't worry. Please R&R!**


End file.
